Hiei's Secret Love
by MidnightVampire16
Summary: Yusuke gets a new sister and he takes a big brother likeing to her. Now, what happens when Hiei amd Kurama fall for her? Will Yusuke let Kurama hace her, or will he let Hiei have her? Will Yusuke let anyone have her, or would they have ot prove themselevs
1. Amber Rose

Hiei's Secret Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters, I do own Amber Rose.**

Amber Rose was an average girl. She was 15 years old, with an average amount of friends. She went to school, and got the best grades. The only problems with is that Amber looked and acted a little different from the other girls. For one thing, her hair was out of the ordinary. The color was black and was kept at waist length. The two problems with it were that it came with natural silver streaks, and it would never grow or be cut off. You can try with all your might, but the hair wouldn't be cut, nor would it grow to be past her waist. Her eyes were a green color, nothing unusual about that.

Amber's personality would change from time to time. But, you would mostly see her as a sad, depressed, and shy girl. Other times, her personality can differ from what has happen to her. Despite all this, people got along with her. No one bullied her, or caused harm to her. Maybe that was because, she had no family. All her life she has lived at the orphanage. Parents wanted to take her in, but Amber would silently refuse, and help the parents chose some other little kid. No one is sure why she does this. But, maybe she is a little frightened to be with a family that would love and take care of her.

No that you have read the profile of Amber Rose, what would you like to do? Below this sentence stood two buttons, one said click to adopt, and the other said click to see other profiles. Yusuke's mother took another look at the young girl's profile. She knew that Amber was from the US and would have a hard time adjusting to Japan. But, Amber would be a great younger sister for Yusuke. 'Well Amber, welcome to the Urameshi family.' With that thought, Yusuke's mother clicked the button that said 'Click to Adopt'.

Two weeks later

Amber got out of the airport, and looked for a sign that would have her name on it. She was told that a woman, in her mid 30s would be holding it. She had no idea why this lady would want to adopt her. If it wasn't done over the internet, then Amber would have convinced the woman to choose another child. But, instead, she chose Amber.

Amber was having a hard time looking for the sign, considering she was only 4ft 9in, and she was near sighted. Amber sighed and was about to look for help, when a woman came up and hugged her in a bear hug.

"Oh, you're finally here. I couldn't believe it took this long to get you to Japan. You are just going to love it here, Amber." The woman said as she hugged you to death.

"Are you Asuko (I think that's how you spell her name) Urameshi?" Amber asked, as she tried to get out of the bear hug.

"Yep, now let's go to your new home." When Asuko let go of Amber, she started to drag her out of the airport. (Amber's bags and stuff were already sent to Japan the day before she left.) Amber looked at her new mother for her first time. Asuko had long brown hair and brown eyes. She kind of had an alcoholic look to her, but Amber let it slide.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Asuko said when they reached the house. "I have a 16 year old son named Yusuke. But, don't worry, he is a sweet boy." With that said she got Amber out of the car and went towards her home.

**And that is it. I am sorry it is a little short. And I am also sorry for the name spelling on Yusuke's Mom. I just don't know who to spell it. Later!**


	2. Surprise Guests

Hiei's Love Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters, I do own Amber Rose.**

Asuko walked to her apartment door, and pulled out a key chain that had no keys on it. Amber watched with a sweat drop forming on the back of her head, while Asuko stilled looked through the pockets she had for her house key. Asuko finally gave up and started pounding on the door. After two minutes of knocking, the door was answered by a 5ft 6in boy that looked like he just got out of the shower. (Okay, I am guessing on the height of the Yu-Yu-Hakusho people. If I am wrong, please tell me.)

"Mom, what are you doing pounding on the door? And who is she?" The boy Amber assumed was Yusuke, asked as he tightened the knot on the towel he was wearing around his waist. When Asuko walked pasted Yusuke and into the apartment, Amber could now see him clearly. Yusuke had short black hair that was gelled back and chocolate brown eyes. Yusuke was still glaring at Amber when Asuko came back and walked out the door.

"Yusuke," Asuko called out to him, "let Amber in and show her around. After all, she is your new baby sister." After that last sentence, she was already in her car. When the car was out of sight, Yusuke took a closer look at Amber.

"Why did you get silver streaks?" He asked at the same time motioning Amber to come inside.

"Um, there are natural." Amber replied. She was looking around her new home. Yusuke told her that he would be back, and to make herself at home. When Yusuke left, Amber went to the kitchen to find something to eat. She found nothing.

"Yusuke, I think you need to do some shopping." Amber called out. Yusuke came back and took a look at the kitchen.

"We can do one of two things." He held up one finger. "We can order take out, or," he held up a second finger, "we can go shopping." Yusuke thought about it for a moment. "On second thought, we will order take out. I feel too lazy to go out, and I can't cook if my life was depended on it." Yusuke stated while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay, take out sounds fine. I will just unpack my things. Um, where is my room?" Amber asked with a small smile on her face. Yusuke showed her to a room that had two beds. One side of the room had boxes, and the other side was already unpacked.

"Yeah, since we only have a two room apartment, you and I will have to share a room. Hope you don't mind." Yusuke told Amber. He left the room to order take out. Amber sighed and started unpacking. By the time she finished, with Yusuke's help, the food had already arrived. During dinner, Yusuke told Amber stuff about himself, (he left out the demon and Spirit World thing,) and Amber told Yusuke about herself. They seemed to get along very well.

A few hours later

After dinner was done the now new brother and sister sat down to play video games. By 10:00, there was a knock at the door. Yusuke went to answer it. When Yusuke saw who he was he went outside.

With Yusuke

"Let me ask you something, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE IN THOSE FORMS?" Yusuke yelled as he glared at his two friends, Hiei and Kurama. The only problem with them was that they were in there demon forms. So know, Hiei was Majin Hiei, and Kurama was Yoko Kurama.

"We were in the Maki doing some thing Koenma had asked us to do and we got shot with a dart. The dart will turn us to our true forms for about two days. Until then we need a place to stay." Yoko explained to Yusuke as he checked the area with his golden eyes. His silver hair was blown in his face from the windy night, and his fox tail was swishing from side to side.

"Well, you can't stay here. So stay at Genki's," Yusuke said and was about o go inside the apartment, but Hiei stopped him.

"Genki already has company with humans so we can't stay there. Why can't we just stay with you?" Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow. All his other eyes were closed, expect for his two main ones. (Remember, Majin Hiei has eyes all of his arms and chest area.) His green skin barely showed in the dim light coming from inside the Yusuke's apartment. But, his red eyes glowed like little Christmas lights.

"You can't stay here because I have a guest too. And I doubt that she would act so kindly to two demons." Yusuke said while he pointed behind him with his thumb. Yoko's fox ears perked up at the word she, and his eyes had a seductive look to them.

"So there is a female in there. What are you cheating on Keiko?" Yoko teased with a very seductive voice.

"No, of course not! Its just that Mom had adopted a sister for me. And she has no clue about Spirit World or anything like that. So I am sorry, but you can't stay here." Yusuke stated firmly and was about to go back in when Yoko's hand shot out and grabbed hold of Yusuke's arm.

"Yusuke, we can't go anywhere else. My Mother can't see me like this, and Kuwabara would think that I will try to eat his cat. Please, we won't make much trouble and we will just say that we came back from a costume party. But, we forgot to bring an extra pair of clothes." Yoko pleaded. Yusuke knew that if Kurama's mom ever saw him like this, it would more than likely hurt her. So Yusuke reluctantly agreed.

"Just don't try anything with Amber. I will personally kick your ass if you do." Yusuke warned Yoko and opened the door to his home.

**And that is it. How would Amber react to two demons spending the night? Will she even by Yoko's story. What will happen if Yoko makes a move on her? I am the only one that knows the answers to those questions. Stay tune for the next chapter for Hiei's Secret Love. Later!**


	3. Your the Same as Me

Hiei's Love Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters, I do own Amber Rose.**

Amber looked as the front door opened to revile Yusuke and two other men, (if you could call them that), that she has never seen before. 'Then again,' she thought to herself as she studied the tow strangers. 'I haven't been here long, so of course I haven't met them.' She was snapped out of her thoughts by Yusuke saying something that she didn't quite catch.

"I am sorry Yusuke, I didn't catch that. Do you mind repeating what you said?" Amber asked as the man in with the green skin gave her an annoyed look. Yusuke gave the man with the green skin a shove with his elbow to the man's rib cage.

"I said that my two friends are spending the night for a few days. I hope you don't mind." Yusuke said as he walked and sat down next to you on the couch. The silver haired man walked towards Amber and held her hand close to his lips.

"Hello, I am Suichi Minamino. I am very please to meet you, Miss Amber Rose." After the man, now identified as Suichi, said his part of the interdiction, he took Amber's hand and gave it a light, butterfly kiss. Amber's face imidently turned to the most outstanding bright red. Suichi then let go of her hand and pointed towards the man with the green skin.

"And this is my rude, short-tempered friend, Hiei Jaganshi. I do apologize for any misbehaver that he may cause during his stay. If he gives you any trouble, then please let me know as soon as possible." Suichi said as he also took a seat next to you. Yusuke looked as if he wanted to kill Suichi at any moment he can get to be alone with him. Amber didn't notice this though. She was to busy studying Hiei.

"Um, forgive me if I am being rude, but aren't you supposed to be Majin Hiei?" Amber asked. Hiei's eyes got a little wide as she guessed his real name. But, the shock lasted for only a few seconds.

"Hn, and what if I am dressed up as Majin? Do you have a problem with it or something?" Hiei asked as he stood in front of Amber and towered over her. Yoko (ok I am calling him Yoko, but Amber will call him and think of him as Suichi) got up and tried to put space between Hiei and Amber.

"No, I have no problem with it. In fact, I am amazed as to how you got the costume dead on. I would never have guessed that someone would get the number of eyes right and in the exactly right place. I must congratulate you, Hiei. You did a wonderful job on the make up and outfit." Now everyone in the room was shocked at what Amber had told Hiei.

"What do you know about Majin Hiei?" Hiei asked he stole Yoko's seat next to Amber. Amber went on telling Hiei exactly what she knew of her favorite demon thief, Majin Hiei. During their little conversation, Yusuke took Yoko to his room and personally kicked his ass for making a move on his new baby sister.

"I do feel some what sorry for him. I mean, he went though hell to find his sister and once he did, he couldn't tell her who he really was. He was too afraid that his sister would think of him as only a blood thirsty thief. When, in truth, she make think of him as her older brother who has gone a lot to find her, because he care for her." Amber explained to Hiei. Hiei was surprised to see that she knew every little detail about him. He was even surprised to hear that Amber knew about his sister, Yukina, and that she felt sorry for him about not telling Yukina who he really was.

"Why did you take such an interest in me? I mean him?" Hiei asked, at the same time almost blowing his cover. 'I hope that she did not notice that little slip.' He silently pled as he looked into her green eyes.

"I don't know. I guess it was his past that caught my interest. He went though so much, and yet he hardly gets anything in return. I wish I could tell him that he is cared about and that he should be proud of went on in his life. After all, things could have been worst if he was allowed to stay in the Ice World."

"Like what?" Hiei asked while he unintentionally scooted closer to Amber.

"Like, he could have killed his whole family like they thought he would. Or he could have been beaten and picked on by those he thought were to be his loved ones. The ones he cared for and sown to protect. Imagine how it would feel to have someone who brought you into this world and beat you for it. Saying that, you were a mistake and that they regretted ever giving birth to you. I would have rather die then to suffer though that. Which is way I am thankful that I was abandon" Amber said with a small smile on her face. Though, the smile meant to be a happy one, it showed sadness instead.

Hiei looked at the girl with a smile that said, 'I know how you feel. I suffer the same thing too.' He couldn't see why someone would want to give up a child like her. A child that can see past the bad and look towards the good in people, no matter what they have done. A child that understands what the world could hold, and yet, can still be some what cheerful. 'How can she do that? How can she not hate the world for what has happened to her? How can she still put on a smile and say that there is still good in this hell forsaken place called Earth? How could she care for someone like me?' All these questions repeated themselves, and yet, no answer came.

**And that is it. Sorry if Hiei is a little OC. But, I think that is how he would really feel if someone went through the same thing he went through. Any way, if you want more, then you have to wait. Stay tune for the next Hiei's Secret Love. Later!**


	4. Bored With Nothing To Do

Hiei's Love Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters, I do own Amber Rose.**

Hiei was about to ask Amber a question on how she got all this information, but the door to Yusuke's and Amber's room opened. Yusuke came out while he brushed off some dust from his green coat. Yoko fallowed soon after Yusuke came out. Yoko looked as if he just came back from the war. His costume was dirty with a few blood stains, his nose had dried blood on it, and he had several large lumps on his head.

"Um, what happened?" Amber asked as she went over to help the now kissing the floor Yoko. When she left him to sit up, he had x-marked eyes. His tongue was handing out of his mouth as well. Yusuke shrugged and sat next to the shocked and amused Hiei.

"I think I will help him to the restroom. Um, Yusuke, why don't you offer Hiei something to eat or drink? I will be back shortly." Amber then helped Yoko to his feet and walked him to the restroom. When she was out of sight, Hiei turned to Yusuke and smirked.

"Well, aren't you going to offer me anything? You know it is very rude to not offer your guest anything?" Hiei teased at the still pissed off Yusuke.

"Why would I offer an uninvited guest, who was probably hitting on my sister with out me knowing it?" Yusuke asked at the same time glaring at Hiei. If only looks could kill.

"Who said I was trying to hit on her? I will admit that she is some what of am interest, but she is not my type. Besides, why would I want to date a human who is two years younger than me?"

"I don't know. Oh, isn't she more then two years younger than you?"

"I was talking about human years, baka."

Mean while, With Yoko and Amber

"Just toss your clothes out the door when you are done changing out of them. And I will get you a towel." Amber said to the figure on the other side of the door. Yoko was highly disappointed that she didn't come in with him. After all, he could be just a little sore to remove his clothes by himself. He removed his shirt and pants, and then he tossed them out the door.

"What about your ears and tail? Don't you want them washed or something?" Amber asked as she picked up the clothes and put a towel next to the closed door.

"Um, no it's okay. I, um, kind of have them sticking to my body. I accidentally super glued them on to my body." '_I hope that she bought that excuse.'_ Yoko thought to himself as he opened the door, slightly to pick up the towel. Amber put his clothes in the washer and left to make sure that Yusuke didn't beat up Hiei as well.

"Yusuke, shouldn't we ask Mo-, I mean Atsuko (yes I spelled it right, thank you mangas) if they can stay over? I mean wouldn't she be mad if she came home and saw company with out her knowledge?" Amber asked slightly hoping that Yusuke wouldn't get upset that she just called his mom her mom.

"Na, Mom won't mind. In fact, one of two things will happen. Either she will be too drunk to care, or she won't come home for about three days. Oh, you can call her Mom too. I really don't mind." Yusuke said in a kind of amused tone. Amber was glade to hear that.

She looked over at Hiei and saw that he was now sitting at the window's ledge. It looked like he was bored out of his mind. _'Hm, I wonder what everyone would say if I asked if we could go kareoking or to a night club.'_

"Hey guys, why don't we go kareoking or something? That way we won't have to stay inside all night." Amber asked. She was silently praying that they would agree. But, Yusuke and Hiei got a shocked look on their faces and turned in her direction.

"Um, I don't think they won't to go out. I mean they don't have a change of clothes and do you think they really want to go out dressed like that?" Yusuke asked with a little worry in his tone. Amber thought about it and asked if they would like to stop off at their homes to get some spare clothes.

"We can't. You see, when we got back to our homes, we were both robbed. Our clothes and rooms were torn up. So now we have nothing to wear. And the make up is kind of permanent and well last for two days. So, unless you can think of something else to do, then we will have to stay here." Hiei explained his false story. He wouldn't want to go out looking like this or to be surrounded by some stupid humans.

"Well, then we can rent a movie. Yusuke, you can give me directions to the nearest movie rental store, and I will call you guys to see what movie you want to get. Will that be okay?"

"I don't like the fact that you are going alone in a city that you just moved into. Why don't I company you?" Yusuke asked with his big brother voice.

"Yusuke, if you come with me, then who will take care of our guests. Besides, it's a good way for me to get to know the place.

"I still don't like it. How about if I go instead? It is dangerous for you to be walking alone at this time of night." Yusuke asked. Amber thought about it, but declined his offer.

"Yusuke, I can take care of myself, and from the looks of Shuichi (yes I spelled his name right too.) I don't think you want me to be left alone with him." Amber said while she giggled at the same time.

"Ok, you can go. But I still don't like the fact of you going alone." He sighed and handed her the directions. "Be careful, and call me if you run to any trouble."

"Don't worry Yusuke, I will be fine. Like I said, I can take care of myself." With that said, Amber walked out the door into the cold, windy night.

With Yusuke and Hiei

"Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he turned to face his demon friend.

"Hn?"

"Could you fallow her and make sure she is alright? It would mean a lot to me if you did." Yusuke pleaded. He turned and watched the black and green blur fly out the window.

With Hiei and Amber

Amber walked trough the quiet night. It was windy out, and her long hair blew in the wind. Nobody disturbed her as she walked past her. But, they did turn and stare when her back was facing them. She never noticed these things though. But, if she did notice, then she would have seen the man that was staring at her from across the street. After a while he started fallowing her. This also went unnoticed by any one. The only one who did notice was the figure that was fallowing Amber through the trees that lined the side walk.

**And that is it. Who this is a long chapter. In Microsoft Word it is about three paged long. Um, what will happen in the next chapter? I am the only one who knows, so stay tuned for the next chapter of Hiei's Secret Love. Later!**


	5. Long Lost Friends

Hiei's Love Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters, I do own Amber Rose.**

Amber continued to walk to the video store, unaware that two people were following her. The man that was walking on the sidewalk came up behind her and gave her a death grip, bear hug. She would have screamed her head of, if it weren't for the fact that the wind just got knocked out of her.

"OH, MY GOD! AMBER! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN YEARS! HOW THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" The person that still had her in a death grip yelled into Amber's ears. She was shocked before she answered.

"Um, I am sorry, but do I know you?" She asked, as she tried to stop the ringing in her ears. Her captor put her back on her feet and spun her around.

"You can't tell me that you don't remember me. How could you not recognize me? After all, we were only best friends for about 14 years." The man asked in a hurtful and amused tone. Amber took a closer look at the man. He had short bright blonde hair that almost looked white. He had red eyes, and freckles across his face. He was 5'11" and was slightly built. His skin was a pale white color, that looked as if he never went out during the day, and on top of his head was a pair of thick, dark sunglasses.

"Is that you, Chase? I haven't seen you in what felt like years. I can't believe I didn't recognize you. Ho w have you been?" Amber asked as she now hugged her long lost friend. It only seemed like 20 years since they last parted ways when Chase got adopted, thanks to Amber's help. But, in reality, it had only been a year. Chase was about 16 years old and came to the orphanage at the 2. Since then, they have never left each others side. That was, until the orphanage was going to kick out Chase, because he was getting to old. But, since he was an albino, and couldn't take care of himself, Amber helped him find a family.

"Things have been going great. Although, my folks did have trouble with the fact that I am albino, but they quickly got me clothing that was specially made that could cover my entire body, but still be light enough that it didn't roast me."

"That's good to hear. I see my choice in parent choosing wasn't so bad after all."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, what are you doing here any way?" Chase asked as he fallowed Amber to the video store.

"Well, believe it or not, I got adopted."

"No way, I don't believe it. The Amber Rose got adopted. How the hell did that happen?" Chase asked with a look of pure shock written across his face.

"It was done through the internet with out my knowledge. If it wasn't, then I wouldn't be here."

"Well, forgive me for saying, I am glade you got adopted. I mean like you said, you wouldn't be here if you didn't. Which means, we wouldn't have ran into each other at all."

"I guess you are right. Maybe it was a good thing that I got adopted." Amber said with a small smile on her face. She walked into the video store, with her best friend in the whole world, fallowing in after her.

**With Hiei**

Hiei was about to attack that boy when he came up and grabbed Amber from behind, but once he saw they knew each other, he relaxed. He continued to fallow Amber and her new companion to the video store. Ever thing went smoothly. By the time Amber and Chase went in the store, he waited in the tree that allowed him a great view of the entire store. He waited until his cell phone rang.

"What is it Yusuke?" He asked not even looking at the caller id.

"What horror movie do you want to rent? Personally, Yoko and I like the sound of either Dracula the Dark Prince, or A Nightmare On Elms Street. What do you think?"

"I don't care. Get either one. I just want to stop baby sitting everyone and relax."

"And by relax you mean to kick every human's ass?"

"That's right. Got a problem with that?"

"No, its find by me. Well, let me know what ever movie you want to rent. I 'll tell Amber later." With that said, Yusuke hung up.

**Well, it may not be as long as the last one, but that is it. The reason why I ended it soo short was because, I really want to know either Amber should get the Nightmare On Elms Street, or Dracula the Dark Price, or should she get both. Please tell me what you think. I want my readers to decide some things in my story, so please, let me know. I won't update till I get some answers. Stay tune for the next Hiei's Secret Love. Later!**


	6. Chase's Secert

Hiei's Love Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters, I do own Amber Rose.**

By the time Amber hung up on Yusuke, she was already in the front of the line. The clerk looked at her and asked if there was anything she needed. Amber told her no and went back to where Chase was looking at some horror movies.

"So, what are you getting? Personally, I would recommend Dracula the Dark Prince. But, that's just me." Chase said when you reached his side. He picked up a very interesting horror movie and started reading the back.

"No one knows what to get. I love A Nightmare on Elms Street, but I also like Dracula the Dark Prince. Maybe I should get both." Amber said while she tried to read the back of the movie Chase had picked up. Chase held out of reach and turned to look down at her.

"Sorry, but this is just too scary for a young child like you. I would recommend the child movies for you." Chase joked as he held out Alice in Wonderland.

"Sure, I would love to watch that. In fact, why don't I go and find Chester and ask him to molest me while I am totally high on acid. That way I could experience the real thing." Amber said as she grabbed the movie and put it back on the self.

"I still can't believe that they made that into a child movie. I mean, it was a real story that had happened to a girl and she never even knew what was going on." Amber said with a very sympathy voice.

"I believe it. With things going on as they are today, I wouldn't be surprised if they did it again. But, I agree with you. It was cruel of them to make her story into a movie. And did, you know that once she found out what happened, she never spoke again?"

"Yes, I knew that, and now everyone else knows what happened which only adds more to her already troubled mind. I am glad that she isn't around any more though."

"Yeah, may the Lord rest her soul," Chase replied as he bowed his head in a silent prayer for her soul. Chase has always been a little religious. But, he wouldn't judge you on what you did or how you acted, and he never would try to push his beliefs on others. So, he was cool to hang out with, and just because he believes in God and the Devil, doesn't mean that he doesn't sin either.

"So, changing the subject, what are you getting?"

"I might get both, that way everyone will be happy." Amber made her way to the counter with Chase and paid for the rental movies. Chase walked with her out the store and down to her new home.

"Well, I guess this is see ya later." Chase said while he looked at the door.

"Yup, I guess so. But, that doesn't mean we can't hang out sometime. What are you doing on Saturday?" Chase put a finger on his chin in thought.

"Well, if it is during the day, then I will be sleeping. On Saturday night on the other hand, I am completely free."

"What time do you get up in the evening?"

"About seven o'clock. Why?"

"Why don't we go and see a movie, for old time's sake?" Amber blushed when she mention the movies. She would never admit to anyone, but she had a slight crush on Chase since they first met. And now that she has seen him again, that slight crush had turned into a huge crush.

"I would like that. Thank you." Chase said with a slight blush on his face. It was apparent that he had a crush on Amber too. But, he wouldn't say it to her though, maybe in the near future he will. But, for now, he would just like to imagion his life with her in his on head. After all, they had just seen each other for the first time in a year.

"Alright then, I will see you at 7:30. Meet me at the theaters, ok?" Amber asked.

"No problem. I will see you then." Chase said and watched her go inside. When he was sure he was gone, he turned around and spread his giant bat-like wings and took off into the dark, windy night in search for his dinner.

With Hiei

Hiei had seen what Chase had done. He had seen his wings and knew that he was a vampire. He wondered if Amber knew about this. If not, then he would have to either tell her or watch her when she was around him. He didn't like the fact that they had made plans to meet on Saturday to be alone in a dark room. _'I should tell Yusuke about this.'_

With that in mind Hiei teleported back into the apartment on the window stile, just as Amber turned to face him.

"Hiei I didn't know what you wanted, so I got what the other two wanted. I hope you don't mind." Amber asked him sweetly. Hiei couldn't help, but give a real smile and say that he didn't mind.

**And that is it my friends. I know Hiei is still out of character, but I don't care. Please, don't be surprised about Chase; after all I have another surprise for you guys in the next chapter. So stay tuned for the next chapter of Hiei's Secret Love. Later!**


End file.
